


"You're in pain." "And you're horny."

by ClayJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Oswald can tell when his boyfriend is horny and self sacrificing, and he'll push through the pain to try and help. Unfortunately it's too difficult, and Ed has to take over for himself.





	"You're in pain." "And you're horny."

“Stop being so damn self-sacrificing,” Oswald hisses through gritted teeth. He’s laying on his side, one hand reached out to rest on Ed’s thigh, though at the moment he’s clenching his pajama pants as he breathes through the pain. 

Ed sighs and runs his fingers through his hair gently. “You’re in pain,” he says softly. 

“And you’re horny,” Oswald snaps back. 

Ed rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Yes, but that’s not important. I’ll just masturbate in the shower and move on,” he said.

“No. I want to make you feel good,” Oswald replied as the pain slowly died down. He ran his hand along Ed’s thigh slowly. 

Ed sighed heavily as he laid back into bed with him. “Fine, I submit. But we’re going to do this carefully and I’m going to turn on the heat pad afterwards,” he said.

Oswald grinned when he gave in and raised an arm to wrap it around him, tugging at him to get Ed to wiggle closer. “That’s better.” 

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips and Ed slowly, gradually, melted into the kiss. They took it slow, easing their way back into the mood. Gentle kisses, soft fingers skimming along each other’s exposed skin, the sound of rain tapping on the windows. 

Oswald made it rougher, nipping at Ed’s lips and digging his nails into his skin here and there. Ed moaned into his mouth, his skin shivering and getting goosebumps. He ran his hand down Ed’s body and slipped it into his briefs, letting his fingers brush against Ed’s pubic hair.

Ed took in a shaky breath and moaned loudly, his body tensing as he let his head fall back. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Yes, Ed?” Oswald said as he teased his fingers against him. 

“Sensitive,” he says shakily, his body twitching into the movements of his fingers.

“Oh, are you?” he said as he slipped his fingers further down, letting them brush over his clit. Ed gasped and clung to Oswald’s shoulder. “Mm, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ed nodded as he rolled his hips against him, biting down on his lip to keep from making too much noise. 

Oswald grinned and pressed a kiss to his nose as he ran his fingers lower, gasping in fake surprise. “My, Ed, you’re already so wet.”

Ed whined and turned to press his face into the pillow. 

“Now, don’t be embarrassed,” he said as he continued to stroke along him. 

They stayed like that, Oswald switching between circling his fingers over Ed’s clit and pushing them inside him. Ed moaned and gasped, his fingers clinging tightly to the sheets as he fucked himself back against him. 

Oswald gritted his teeth as he continued to work at him, the muscles in his hand starting to cramp but he’d be damned if he let that stop him from making his lover come. Ed noticed though and whined, reaching down to set a hand on his wrist. “You’re getting tired,” he said breathlessly. 

He hissed as he stubbornly continued to move his fingers. “I’m fine.”

Ed sighed heavily and squeezed his wrist, forcing him to stop. “You do know it’s much harder for me to come when you’re in pain, right?”

Oswald groaned in frustration. “I feel like I’ve disappointed you.”

“Oswald, give me your hand.”

He sighed and relaxed his hand, pulling his fingers off of him despite the soft whine Ed makes when he loses the pleasant touch. 

Ed guides his hand up towards himself and opens his mouth, taking his fingers. Oswald breathes in a little as they make eye contact and swallows. Ed is lewd in the way he sucks on his fingers, mouth slick and warm as he sucks and licks across, around, and between. He cleans himself off Oswald’s fingers before popping them out of his mouth and pressing his hand against his cheek, smearing slick and spit across his skin.

“Watch me,” he says breathlessly. He pushes his pants and briefs off himself, spreads his legs, and easily presses two fingers into himself as he moans.

Oswald does watch him, captivated by the show he puts on. He’s always had a flair for performing. 

The shyness that Ed had shown earlier slowly disappears as he touches himself, his fingers more knowledgeable about his own body than Oswald’s had been. Oswald watches him touch himself, stealing glances at his face to see how much he’s enjoying himself. 

It’s not long before Ed breathes in shakily and arches his back. “I’m gonna come,” he says breathlessly. 

Oswald moves closer and kisses him and Ed latches on like he needs it to survive. Oswald’s hard in his own pants while he kisses Ed, feels him moan low in his chest and the way his body goes ridged as he comes. He kisses him through the orgasm, his own arousal making it sloppy and messy.

Once Ed has calmed down enough to lay back down, catch his breath, and clean his hand they break the kiss. Ed swallows and lets out a deep breath, turning his head to smile at Oswald. “Mmm, that was nice,” he slurs.

Oswald smiles back and runs the hand that had touched him through his hair. “See? Sometimes it’s good when I’m stubborn.”

Ed rolls his eyes even as he pushes into his touch. “I wouldn’t push your luck,” he says as he rolls over and wraps an arm around Oswald, curling up close to him. He presses a knee between his legs and chuckles when hears him gasp out a swear. “Enjoy the show?”

“Always,” he says back. 

Ed grins and pulls him into a kiss, letting his hand trace down his side. “I should return the favor.”

Oswald moaned softly as his hand traced along the outline of his cock. “You don’t have to.”

Ed chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Stop being so damn self-sacrificing.”


End file.
